


Too Much For One Man

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Officer Rimmer, Repression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: When Arnold Rimmer bio-printed himself he expected his clones to be like him ... (Officer Rimmer spoilers)





	

They weren't the same at all and that was something Arnold J. Rimmer would never understand for the rest of his existence.  
He'd copied himself had he not? They were his clones and he had changed nothing in the algorithm of any of his copies.  
  
But there were funny Rimmers, happy Rimmers, clever Rimmers, cute Rimmers, camp Rimmers who kept making saucy remarks at Lister, much to the original's embarrassment.  
Waiter Rimmer who oddly didn't kick up a fuss when he wasn't promoted to Officer.  
Quiet Rimmer who would read all day. Creative Rimmer who wasn't interested in rank but just wanted to paint. Tender Rimmer; an adorably soft version who begged for original Arnold to print him bunnies so he could look after them. Artistic gothy Rimmer who wore black and eyeliner while he strummed a guitar and created moody songs. Horticultural Rimmer who restored the botanical gardens.  
Four of them took off and formed a barbershop quartet. And … to his horror, one of them even wore a dress!!  
“How can all these Rimmers be so different?” He asked Kryten in confusion, as he peered into the Officer's Club. “Aren't they all supposed to be … me?”  
Kryten stared at him and sighed, then he explained:  
“Oh Sir, never has a man repressed his true self more than you. After hundreds of years there are so many regrets each one fills an entire person ...”


End file.
